User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/MOAR ENEMIES!
Before we get started.. *ATK: How strong it is. *DEF: Reduced damage. *SPD: Speed; it depends the placing of the turn order. *ACU: Accuracy; does it miss alot or never? *LCK: Chance of critical. Usually C, meaning rare. *HP: Hitpoints. Duh. Series 1: Dweevilish Based off of the Titan Dweevil, this contains FOUR enemies! *Shockapist (Fuse): Stores their electricity and uses it against you. Discharj'r! Yes, that's what their electricity is called - Charjs. **Stats ***ATK: S ***DEF: B ***SPD: E ***ACU: C ***LCK: C ***HP: B **Moveset ***Charj'in Up: The Shockapist produces charges. Can stack up to eight times. (Fuse) ***Discharj'd Nodes: The Shockapist releases its charges. Strength depends on how much times it charj'd up. (Fuse) ****Charj 1: One Electrical Node ****Charj 2: Two Electrical Nodes ****Charj 3: Three Electrical Nodes ****Charj 4: Four Electrical Nodes; can now shoot out lightning which damages other teammates ****Charj 5: Five Electrical Nodes ****Charj 6: Six Electrical Nodes ****Charj 7: Seven Electrical Nodes ****Charj 8: One HUGE Electrical Node; zaps all teammates for MASSIVE damage ***Discharj'in Ahead: DEATH EFFECT - If it still has charjs when it dies, the charjs attack the killer for damage. The more charjs, the more deadlier! (Fuse) *Flarannon (Scorch): Flarannons are quite easy, although they can singe you to death. Change of mind, they're not easy. **Stats ***ATK: A ***DEF: S ***SPD: C ***ACU: S ***LCK: E ***HP: E **Moveset ***Flare Spout: The Flarannon spins around with fire, burning all enemies. (Scorch) ***Rougher Flare Spout: At half HP, The Flarannon will spin three times, and after spinning three times, does a powerful Fire Spin attack on an enemy. (Scorch) *Clomedy (Bane): Deadly, laughy, cruel. They are able to steal your life, first they breathe laughing as all over the place, then they shoot a stream of poison from their mouth. Deadly! **Stats ***ATK: A ***DEF: F ***SPD: S ***ACU: S ***LCK: C ***HP: F **Moveset ***Laugh 'n' Faint: The Clomedy breathes laughing gas which puts you into a hilarious laughter. (Bane) ***Deadly Poison: The Clomedy burps a poison gas cloud which will poison you for the rest of the wave. DEADLY! (Bane) *Bubblown (Marine): It gets its water from walking around. Hence it's really hydrated. It's not strong though, as proven that it misses alot. **Stats ***ATK: E ***DEF: S ***SPD: F ***ACU: C ***LCK: E ***HP: S **Moveset ***Monster Drop: The Bubblown shoots out water drops which will rain down heavily on you. (Marine) ***Biggest Drop: The Bubblown shoots out a BIG water drop which damages all enemies for heavy damage... but since it's ATK is E then it's gonna be normal damage. (Marine) Series 3: Minibosses These are minibosses which can be recruited. (NEW PASSIVES) *Maji (Taboo/Vigor): Maji is a smart girly genie. Maji lives in a bottle, and she really wishes to be freed from it. However, she's recently lost her mind thanks to Evil Mind. **Stats ***Outside of Bottle ****ATK: A ****DEF: B ****SPD: A ****ACU: S ****LCK: S ****HP: A ***Bottled Up ****ATK: C ****DEF: S ****SPD: E ****ACU: C ****LCK: C ****HP: A **Moveset ***Outside of Bottle ****Bottle Up: Maji hides inside her bottle. Stats will be changed. (Taboo) ****Enchanted Flares: Maji creates four purple flames and throws it at all the enemies. Lowers an enemy's luck by one level (Taboo) ****Blades of Magic: Maji creates blades from magic and slashes it as enemies, ignoring defense. (Taboo) ****Arcane Hair Whip: Maji uses her genie ponytail as a weapon, stunning enemies. (Taboo) ****Tail of Trapping: Maji uses her genie tail to trap her enemies, so she can store them in the bottle to damage them every turn, and disabling them. (Taboo) ***In Bottle ****Mist of Revealing: Maji comes out of her bottle, while dealing damage to all enemies. Deals massive damage to anyone inside her bottle. (Taboo) ****Entrancing Fog: Maji releases some fog from her bottle, making enemies target her instead. (Taboo) ****Stopper Launcher: Maji launches a bottle stopper (doesn't unbottle her) at an enemy, lowering their ATK because of the magic in it. (Taboo) ****Blasting Wish: Maji's bottle explodes without actually exploding. (Taboo) **Passives ***Fighting Spirit: Criticals do 5% more damage. Criticals inflicted to her do 5% less damage. Trivia *Maji was originally Taboo/Vigor until Mr. Yokai wanted her to reference Ninjini. Category:Blog posts